Service providers may desire to use communication systems to provide high availability to high quality services for their subscribers. The service providers may configure a multicast MODCOD (i.e., modulation and coding scheme) for an iNet regardless of the operating conditions of the terminals associated with the iNet. Lower order MODCODs may use more bandwidth, which make them less bandwidth efficient. Accordingly, what is needed, as recognized by the present inventors, is a method and a system capable of configuring the MODCOD based on current operating conditions of the plurality of terminals.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.